


Sickness

by seleenermparis



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, only 100 words is hard, there is more, why use 100 words when you can use 10000?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleenermparis/pseuds/seleenermparis
Summary: A Perfect 100 Drabble addition or the Mass Effect Fanfiction Writer's Facebook group. Prompt: Sickness. Took it literal. There are more than 100 words that could be posted.





	Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> There is more. Not sure if I will post that though. Probably will eventually...on a slow day...and if you are a good reader and eat all your shakarian veggies, you can have your desserts. :P

When he had heard she had caught an illness, part of him didn't want to believe it. She was “Commander Fucking Shepard” and she didn't get sick. Illness got sick in her presence. His rational side reminded him she was simply Human.   
  
He waited for EDI to unlock her quarters, not wanting to wake her just yet. He carried the tray he had in his hands to her bed, quietly put down the tray, began unpacking. A small vase with sweet pea stems accompanied a bowl of chicken soup remained on the tray while he replaced the empty tissue container.


End file.
